1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for injecting gas into a metallurgical vessel having a blowing head having a feed line for delivering gas, particularly oxygen, to the blowing head, and at least one Laval nozzle, which is arranged on the blowing head and has an inlet section which conveys the gas and an outlet section with the gas being delivered to the inlet section via the feed line and leaving the outlet section at supersonic speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many steel production methods, for example, in the basic oxygen furnace method (“BOF”) or the argon oxygen decarburization method (“AOD”), it is provided to move a lance from above into a metallurgical vessel or converter, in order to blow a gas, such as oxygen, from a defined distance onto a metal melt. The lances have blowing heads that usually have several outlet nozzles, from which the gas for generating an oscillating blowing depression flows at supersonic speed onto the metal melt. Such lances and blowing heads have a limited lifespan, wherein nozzles undergo wear for reasons including compression shocks and/or contact of the nozzle margins with the hot and reactive environment in the converter.